


Morning

by visionsofcharmiee



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofcharmiee/pseuds/visionsofcharmiee
Summary: Just a very short little thing. Who doesn't love sleepy morning cuddles? This is just pure fluffiness.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot taken off of my instagram, @visionsofcharmiee. It was originally posted and written there.

"Mm. Good morning."

The soft greeting, slightly rumbled, slips past his lips. A gentle nuzzle between our noses is exchanged, and I'm protectively tucked deeper into strong bronzed arms. Bliss. Pure, utter fucking bliss. I'm warm, content, happy, and the luckiest boy in the world in all honesty. It sounds quite cheesy, but damn is it true.

I'll never get over how amazing it is to wake up next to Armie. Sometimes I can't believe that this is our reality. The fact that I get to kiss and lavish all my love and attention onto this amazing human being is the best thing in the world. I wouldn't ever trade it for anything.

I slowly open my eyes, green meeting those gorgeous soft blue that are already staring at me with what I can only describe as pure adoration. I squint my eyelids slightly, the sunshine strong already even though it's only around eight in the morning with the curtains still drawn shut. The city is awake twenty-four seven, but in Armie and I's little bubble, we are just stirring and time seems to cease to exist.

"Hi. Good morning." I murmur, smiling a bit shyly. Armie's mouth quirks up in a grin as he leans forward the tiny distance and kisses me soundly, just a lazy brush of lips.

"How are you?" Armie whispers, his smile becoming more corny as the seconds passed. Sometimes we just can't help ourselves. He slowly raises his hand, cupping my cheek gently and strokes the slightly heated skin there.

"Never been better. I'll never get tired of waking up next to you." I whisper back as I stretch as much as Armie would allow me to, my eyes fluttering shut again in a moment of peace. I wound my arms around my man's back tightly, gently squeezing his taut skin much like I did in one of our scenes in Call Me by Your Name. It's when Elio tells Oliver he doesn't want him to go. Though in my version, Armie and I have nothing holding us back from being together.

Armie and I are clingy to each other most of the time as it is, but particularly in the mornings we really love to just soak in each other's affection and warmth. We are each other's comfort and security.

"Yeah? Is that so, baby boy?" Armie replies, slowly shifting me onto my back, limbs tangling with mine as he presses slow kisses to every square inch of my face. I let a few giggles slip past my lips, feeling Armie's hands start to wander the expanse of my body as I raise a hand to play with his longish locks of hair on the top of his head as he brushes some of my own chocolate curls away from my face. Though they are brown most of the year, Armie's hair turns golden during the Summer time, as does his skin as well. Summer Armie is gorgeous, but I love every single version and every single part of him as he loves me the same in return.

"Mhm. You must know you're my favorite person." I say, relishing in the attention I'm being currently given. 

"Hm. You might have to remind me again..." Armie banters, pecking my lips.

"I tell you all the time!" I laugh as Armie suddenly tickles me. I frantically try to bat his hands away, secretly loving the way Armie and I can horse around like teenagers and enjoy being young.

"Tregua, tregua! Okay, okay!" I squeak out. Armie laughs and stops tickling me. He grasps my face and kisses me deeply this time, breathing me in. It's a proper good morning kiss.

"I love you baby. Forever." He murmurs when he pulls back a bit, his blue orbs sparkling, his whole face radiating pure and raw joy. Surely he's mirroring my own face.

"I love you more, Arms. My Oliver. You're everything. Forever."


End file.
